04-27-2009: Takeover of The Wheel
An attractive pale skinned Human woman in a delightful crimson outfit sits behind a desk at a news studio, the back of the studio has windows overlooking a thicket of trees, or at least so it appears. "I am Eris Beach and we have breaking news to report. The space station is the Besh Gorgon system known is The Wheel is under new management this morning. In a surprising move Glaaki the Hutt has been overthrown in a coup whose mastermind appears to be Sadim Gnik, the Chairman of the Galactic Swoop League which is based out of The Wheel. Chairman Gnik has declared himself Lord of the Wheel and has announced that concurrent with takeover of the station he is forming a corporation known as Infinity Enterprises to serve as the structure for his many endeavours. Reports vary on how the takeover occutred exactly, but apparently anywhere from one to three capital ships that may or may not have been already docked with the station launched in invasion force. The origin of these ships are unknown at this time but various witness have come forward to identify the forces as alternatively being Corporate, Maffi, or Sith, but so far none of these claims can verified, the vessels departed soon after the executive tower changed hands so we may never know for sure their identity. In any event the invasion appears to have been merely a distraction for the Wheel Security Force as they were ultimately overrun by forces that had already been aboard the station, operating out of various businesses. It appears right now that much of the business community here was aware of the takeover ahead of time and was actively backing the plan of Lord Sadim. There was minimal damage to the station, mostly confined to Docking Bay 16. Casualties appear to be light, while an exact death count is impossible to calculate, the station's hospital reported only 42 deaths, which is rather light considering the station has a population 15,000. Rumours also suggest that the a small fleet lead by legendary Deralian starfighter pilot Axel Vichten was seen in the Besh Gorgon system during the coup, but most people have interested in what exactly Lord Sadim plans for the station, and what happened to Glaaki the Hutt who has not been seen on The Wheel for over eight weeks. It appears this takeover has been planned for sometime as Lord Sadim moved quickly to disseminate information on Infinity Enterprises. According to his aides, Infinity Enterprises will consist of four main operations, the Infinity Security Force, the Academy of Infinity, an educational organisation that will include a newly formed University of Besh Gorgon on the station as well as promoting other research and cultural interests, the Galactic Entertainment Consortium which will include the Galactic Swoop League, in addition other entertainment endeavours which are said to include a newly formed Galactic Gladiator Federation, and lastly Progenitor Medical and organisation whose full purpose as not yet been disclosed at the time of this broadcast. We have all been assured that in spite of reports of varying factions being behind this takeover that Lord Sadim plans to run the Wheel as independent of all galactic powers and neutral in the on going wars. In connexion to these aims his aides have announce that embassy space will be made available to the Corporate Sector Authority, the Galactic Empire, the New Republic, and the Sith Empire. Furthermore over a dozen leading businesses in the galaxy will be invited to open branch offices on the station. In a statement realised by Lord Sadim he has apparently state 'This no longer a den of criminal extortion. I want peace on this station now and we will take all necessary actions to ensure that.' More updates on this situation will be made available as the situation unfolds. We now return you to your regular programming." With that the image of the news broadcast fades and is replaced with a broadcast of a New Republic Senate debate on Arms Deal. Category:April 2009 IGN Posts